


You Can Have My Gun

by Maniacalfreak



Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Promptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Promptober Day 2 - Blow JobsNothing got Noctis more riled up and rearing to go than seeing his boyfriend out in the field as he demonstrated proper posture and how to properly handle and fire a gun. It was downright unfair how sexy Prompto made gun safety look.He'll just have to drag Prompto back to his bedroom to show him just how much heappreciatedhis hard work and dedication.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Kinktober: Prompto Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947064
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	You Can Have My Gun

Noctis would never admit it - admitting it would give Prompto too much power - but he loved being on his knees for Prompto. Noctis sometimes wondered what the people of Insomnia would think if they could see their King now, on his knees between Prompto’s freckled thighs.

Prompto was easily the best gunman Insomnia has ever had – if not in all of Eos. His skillset with all the different variety of guns and long-distance weaponry had landed him a position not only as a member of Noctis’ personal Crown’s Guard but as an instructor for the King’s Glaive, training new recruits to handle guns at the shooting range.

Nothing got Noctis more riled up and rearing to go than seeing his boyfriend out in the field in his official Crown’s Guard uniform, all confident and sure as he demonstrated proper posture and how to properly handle and fire a gun.

It was downright unfair how sexy Prompto made gun safety look – not that he’d ever confess such a thing to him. Prompto would never let him live it down and would take advantage of that at every opportunity. The last thing he needed was to sport an awkward boner every time he sees Prompto whip out a gun.

Noctis is actually surprised that Prompto hasn’t figured it out yet. This wasn’t the first time that he’s dragged Prompto back to his private suite in the Citadel to show his boyfriend just how much he _appreciated_ his hard work and dedication by thoroughly worshipping his cock.

Okay, so what if he was a bit of a cockslut? Prompto certainly never complained.

“Dude, are you going to just stare at my dick all night or are you gonna suck me off?” Prompto whined, his hips lifting off the bed in impatience. Noctis’ mouth was _right there_.

Noctis blinked, dismissing his distracting thoughts and returning his attention to the beautifully naked man spread out before him like a feast.

Noctis took a long moment to openly ~~ogle~~ admire Prompto’s body, looking up the long length of his body. From his toned thighs that his hands were resting on, feeling them tremble with anticipation and flex beneath his hands, to his hard cock straining eagerly towards his mouth, up past his stomach and abs, and up to his pert nipples that Noctis loved to tease into hard little nubs with his mouth – not to mention the spatter of freckles like constellations across Prompto’s chest that made Noctis want to trace and map them out with his tongue.

Noctis loved how sensitive and responsive Prompto was to his touch even after all this time. He liked to think that spending ten years apart only made Prompto more attuned to his touch.

Finally, his eyes rose to take in Prompto’s face, flushed and pink with arousal. His bright violet-blue eyes blown wide with lust and his plush pink lips parted as he watched him with half-lidded eyes.

Noctis’ lips twisted into a smirk as he looked up at Prompto through his eyelashes. Need was practically written into every line and curve of his body. Noctis absolutely _loved_ seeing how desperate and needy Prompto was for him.

Noctis leaned forward and closed his eyes, dragging his tongue up the hard length of Prompto’s cock, lapping up the trail of precum that had spilt over and wrapped his lips around the head to swirl his tongue around the sensitive glands and dip his tongue into the slit, moaning at the heady taste.

Noctis stayed there for a moment, the thick head of Prompto’s cock resting on his tongue, before slowly lifting his gaze to Prompto’s.

Prompto’s cheeks were flushed, the blush travelling down to his neck and chest, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. His hands twitched by his sides like he couldn’t decide whether to let Noctis take his sweet time or pull his head down onto his cock.

Now, Noctis _could_ let Prompto bury his hands in his hair and control his movements – he would love nothing more – but where was the fun in that?

“Noct, _please_ ,” Prompto whimpered, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath and his thighs quivering with the strain of keeping still and not thrusting into the wet heat of Noctis’ mouth.

Noctis felt a thrill go through him at Prompto’s soft plea for more. There were few things that he loved more hearing Prompto beg for him.

There were nights where he spent all night teasing him with fleeting touches, slowly building up the blonde’s pleasure and bringing him to the edge of orgasm only to stop and repeat the process over and over again until Prompto was all but screaming and writhing and begging Noctis to let him cum.

Luckily for Prompto, he was feeling merciful tonight. Prompto was hard and leaking precum onto his tongue and all Noctis wanted was to have Prompto cum down his throat.

Noctis kept their gazed locked as he moved, taking more of Prompto cock into his mouth, and didn’t stop until the head of his cock was nudging the back of his throat.

Noctis massaged Prompto’s thighs with his hands, trailing his hands up his legs to his hips and digging into the firm flesh of his ass as he took more of Prompto inside his mouth and focused on relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose to allow Prompto’s hard length down his throat until his lips were wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, his nose brushing against Prompto’s neatly trimmed pubic hair.

When Noctis swallowed around him, the reaction he got from the action was instantaneous.

“ _Noct_!” Prompto moaned out, his hands fisting into the blankets at either side of his body as his head fell back between his shoulders, unable to keep looking down between his legs at Noctis as pleasure assaulted him. “S’good. Fuck, Noct, that feels so, so good.”

Noctis pulled back until only the head of Prompto’s cock rested on his tongue, then used the grip he had on Prompto’s ass to encourage him into moving, his cock sliding back into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. After a few thrusts, Prompto seemed to catch on, his hand unfurling from the blankest to curl into Noctis’ hair with a loud moan.

“Ah, fuck, are you sure?” Prompto breathed, remembering how sore Noctis’ throat was the last time they had done this.

Noctis pulled off of Prompto’s cock with an unimpressed look.

“Fuck my mouth, Prom,” Noctis ordered.

Prompto groaned, his hand burying itself in Noctis’ soft tresses and gripped the hair at the crown of his head as tight as he dared as he guided Noctis’ mouth back on his cock.

Prompto started slowly, his hips working his cock deeper inside Noctis’ throat as he held Noctis still by his hair, making sure that Noctis’ was fine after the first thrust had his cock sliding down Noctis’ throat.

Noctis moaned around him, making him gasp at the pleasurable vibrations that went through him at the sensation. When Noctis silently urged him to continue with his nails digging into his ass as pulling his hips forward, Prompto finally let go and sped up his thrusts.

They’d been together for years – even before Noctis spent ten long years in the crystal – that they had a signal to let the other know to stop if one of them couldn’t speak, and Prompto trusted Noctis enough to know that he would tap out if he needed Prompto to stop or slow down.

“Astrals, your _mouth_ ,” Prompto moaned, fingers tightening his Noctis’ hair, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Noctis lightly pinched Prompto’s hip and Prompto’s hips immediately stuttered to a stop, a loud whine leaving Prompto’s lips.

“Noct, wha – are you okay?” Prompto panted, his hands loosening in Noctis’ hair to allow him to pull back. “Shit, was I being too rough?”

Noctis didn’t answer, gripping Prompto’s hips in a firm grip, he took over, working his mouth over Prompto’s cock, his tongue dragging up the underside of his cock and hallowing his cheeks as he sucked – _hard_.

Prompto panted, moaning uncontrollably, and with a tug of Noctis’ hair and a babbled string of warnings, Prompto came, his cock pulsing and filling Noctis’ mouth with his cum. Noctis swallowed around his cock, and Prompto’s whole body shuddered and arched.

Prompto lay gasping against the sheets, mewling with oversensitivity as Noctis suckled at the head of his cock, milking him dry. Prompto carded his fingers through Noctis’ hair, lightly tugging on it to get his attention.

“S’good, so fucking good.” Prompto panted as he laid back, his body lying limp and sated against Noctis’ bedsheets as he gently pushed Noctis’ head away. “’m sensitive”

Noctis pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he crawled up the bed to settle next to his boyfriend. Noctis smiled, watching Prompto’s eyes close.

Noctis was still hard and aching in his trousers. Sucking Prompto off always made him hard and on edge that he almost thinks that he could cum untouched. It never took much to get him off after, but seeing Prompto so relaxed and on the verge of falling asleep after his orgasm, Noctis didn’t have the heart to disturb him.

He’ll just rub one out in the bathroom and get Prompto to return the favor the next time Noctis gets an awkward erection seeing him handling his guns.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading day 2 of Promptober! I swear there wasn't supposed to be a gunkink in here but, whelp, the muse got carried away. XD
> 
> And I just HAD to write older!Promptis. I just couldn't picture younger Promptis doing this. They needed more, ahem, _experience_ if you know what I mean. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved! <3


End file.
